Alone (minecraft story)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. IN''TR''OD'UCT'ION I can't remember anything. I don't know if I am crazy or something, but I have no recollection on how I ended up here. I don't even remember my actual name. The world says that my name is Steve, so I ended up naming myself Steve. If anyone is reading this, please help me. I am alone and lonely. DAY 1 I woke up with nothing. I saw a sign in front of me and it said, "Hello Steve, welcome to this test where you have to survive. I know you are wondering why you end up here, but you need to survive right now. I will see you soon." I saw that it has an initial N, but I did not care because my instinct is that since I can not leave this crazy hellhole, I have to stay to survive for the better good. I saw trees and I chopped them. I crafted tools and started getting stone. I upgraded the tools to stone and I hunted for food and wool. I made a small house so that I could survive for the night. That's my first day in this world. DAY 2 I woke up on my bed and continue to mine. I found iron, redstone, and diamonds. I crafted diamond tools and upgraded my house to bricks just in case any monsters that I find break my shelter. I saw a village and I was so happy. Turns out I am not alone, I was wrong after all. They were just traders with a foreign language I don't understand. They are bald, with a long nose and wearing robes in different colors depending on what job they are doing. I traded some stuff and they give me something in return. I went back to my house. That's the second day of this world. DAY 3 I now realized that you can make obsidian from combining water and lava so I did! I made this square like portal which teleported me to the nether. I fought the hellish creatures and I found some dirt thing that made me slower and some red plant stuff. I even found a thing that looked like a yellow stick and can turn into a brewing station. I crafted it and I made some potions. That's the end of the third day of this world. DAY 4 I continue to do the regular things. I hunt, I mine, I kill, I trade, I find new stuff and that's all. Eventually, I found another portal. I heard a voice in my head saying that I have to kill endermen. My body just knew what to do so I let the body do the work. I killed around 9-20 endermen. These creatures are tall and black with bright purple eyes and they can teleport. They dropped enderpearls, which I crafted into eyes of ender. I went back to the portal and I saw a black portal that was leading to somewhere. I went back to my house and slept. That's the end of the fourth day of this world. FINAL DAY This is it, I am going to the portal. There is a dragon trying to kill me. When I damage him, he regenerates because of the pillars. I destroy them first before attacking the dragon. I got tons of hits from the dragon and I was about to die. I have half a heart, I threw my diamond sword to his heart and he died. He exploded and I fell to the end portal. A flash of light beamed in my vision. I saw a person in front of me. He has a beard and wearing brown shirt. He said to me, "Hello Steve, my name is Notch. I saw everything that you have done and you successfully completed the first trial that I have made. I know you are confused of what happened. There was a major catastrophe in the real world and you are one of the survivors. All the other survivors died before we even placed them in the first trial. In the real world, all your friends, family, relatives and everyone you know died because of that. You are the luckiest person alive and I am really surprised you have made this through." I really got mad because I was the only man who survived, which made me punch Notch in the face, causing his nose to bleed. Notch said, "But it ain't over, you have a long way to go." The next thing I know, he hit me in the head so hard, I got knocked down. I woke up on the same world. I tried to die, but I just came back to life in the same place. I am here forever, alone in this place. Category:Creepypasta Category:Sci-fi Category:Poetry Category:Fantasy Category:Fanfiction